


Anything Less

by EveWillows33112



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I just needed an excuse to write something about Saren and Nihlus, I restarted ME1 because of these two, In my day these were called lemons, M/M, Please Send Help, Shameless Smut, Slight ooc for Saren, There's not enough love out there for them, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Saren meets Nihlus at Flux before Nihlus ends up with him as his apprentice. Shenanigans ensue. Avitus and Macen are there but not really there.





	Anything Less

Flux was loud, too many people and too much movement. It made Saren antsy, but he was somewhat forced to come to play wingman for Avitus who was currently flirting with the object of his desires in the darkened corner of the club. It was a rare moment he was thankful for the loud music so that he didn't have to hear the sickening subtones coming from them. 

"So that's why Macen was so intent on coming here," Saren looked next to him to meet the stunning green eyes of another Turian. "The other guy with you?" he asked. 

"Yeah, Avitus Rix. If you're worried about your friend you needn't. He's in good hands," Saren said looking back at his drink trying not to make eye contact with the other Turian. 

"No doubt," he said and sipped at his drink before looking at Saren. "I'm Nihlus Kryik," he said holding out his hand. Saren looked back at him and took it. 

"Saren Arterius," Saren said. Nihlus choked a little, his eyes widening. 

"The Spectre?" he asked. Saren nodded slowly. "Spirits, it's an honor, sir. I've been following your career with great interest. I'm actually going into training next week for the Spectres. I haven't been assigned to anyone yet." 

Saren's mandibles twitched a little. The boy had spunk, his eyes brightened at the thought of becoming a Spectre and it brought Saren a little pride to know that his dirty career was inspiring to him. 

"Good luck on your journey and I hope you have a good teacher," he said. Nihlus smiled and nodded slowly and looked over in the corner and laughed softly. 

"They're getting a little too cozy, makes me jealous," he said. Saren turned to look and smiled softly when he saw Avitus and Macen pressing their crests together eyes closed. Their mandibles flicking softly in contentment. "Hey, you dance?" Nihlus asked. Saren turned back to look at Nihlus who was staring at him with those enchanting green eyes. 

"Not since I left home," he said quietly. Nihlus chuckled and stood up holding out his hand in offering. "Oh no...no no no," he said frowning. 

"Come on, you can lead. Or is the big, bad, Spectre too afraid?" This boy, the pure insolence in his voice, but that smile. That mischievous smile, those bright green orbs. Saren rose slowly, eyes hard but his mandibles twitched in a smile making Nihlus grin back. Saren grabbed his hand pulling the younger turian to the dance floor. He twirled Nihlus out before pulling him back into him. He held Nihlus' waist firmly, their eyes locked. They moved in time with the thumping music, chest to chest, hips to hips. Saren felt himself growing hot but he tried to ignore it. At least until Nihlus had turned around pressing his back to Saren's chest wrapping his arms behind him to wrap around Saren's neck. Saren couldn't stop the pleasured purr that escaped him while Nihlus grinded against him. 

Nihlus tilted his head back to breath in Saren's ear. "You still have moves, for an old man," he breathed. Saren growled back, gripping Nihlus's hips tightly digging his talons into them almost piercing the skin. 

"I'm not so old that I couldn't bend you over, fledgling," Saren snarled. Nihlus shivered violently and slid his body down Saren's moving his hips slowly into Saren's groin. Saren snarled again, pulling Nihlus' up and placed his hands on his chest. "My place, and I'll show you what an 'old man' can do." 

"Yes please," Nihlus whispered. Saren's growl was low while he pulled away from Nihlus and dragged him out of Flux. Avitus and Macen could find their own way back from the club, Saren had bigger fish to fry. 

They took a transport back to his apartment and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. All nips, growls, and lustful subtones. Saren had Nihlus pinned against the seat moving between those perfect thighs. It took all of his control not to just fuck the younger turian into the seat.

When they finally got to Saren's apartment, Saren pushed Nihlus against the nearest wall. Eager hands went for belts pulling them off and dropping them with a clatter. Shirts came off next, Saren nearly tearing the younger turian's clothes off with his talons. He slid his hand down the front of Nihlu's pants making him gasp and moan when Saren's talon ran along his seam. Nihlus arched his hips into Saren's touch a high pitched trill escaping him. Saren groaned into his ear and pulled his hand away to pull Nihlus over to his bedroom pushing him on his bed roughly. 

Nihlus huffed a laugh while he pulled off his pants with Saren's help before spreading his legs shamelessly to the older turian and ran his own talons over his seam teasingly while his plates slowly slid apart. 

Saren took a minute to admire the boy while he undressed the rest of the way. He leaned down slowly nipping at the inside of Nihlus' thighs savoring the gasps of pleasure before he moved his mouth to his seam sliding his tongue against it. Nihlus gasped loudly grabbing onto Saren's fringe. 

"Saren," Nihlus purred. The sound of his name coming from that young tongue make the heat already building up in Saren expand his cock easily slipping out of its sheath. He slithered his tongue into Nihlus eager to make him slip out as well. "Oh Spirits...Saren!" Nihlus yelled out finally slipping out making Saren hum pleasantly. 

"Good boy," he praised moving his body up to hover over Nihlus's heaving body. He pressed their crests together moving Nihlus' legs up to his hips. He positioned himself and then slipped into Nihlus slowly moaning at the tightness and heat around him. Nihlus hissed and gasped when Saren was fully inside him, thighs quivering at the man's hips. 

Saren moved slowly, at first reveling in the sounds the boy was making under him. A beautiful symphony of gasps, moans, and calls of his name. "Harder," Nihlus gasped out when he tired of the slow pace. "Show me what you can do, old man." Nihlus grinned up at him. 

Saren grinned back down at him pausing in his movements while he pulled out to the tip. Nihlus hissed in a slow breath his eyes never leaving Saren's. A cry left his lips when Saren slammed back into him roughly. 

"Spirits yes!" he cried. "Just like that, don't stop please!" Saren huffed a laugh and continued fucking the boy at a brutal pace. "Saren...Saren...oh Spirits Saren!" 

"Nihlus..." he growled. Their subtones took on a pleasurable melody, and Saren wanted nothing more than to lean down and bite the other turian. Make him his, but he wouldn't do that. The fledgling had his whole life ahead of him yet. 

"Saren...close..." Nihlus choked out his talons gripping onto Saren's shoulders tightly. Saren buried his face into Nihlus' neck taking a deep breath of his intoxicating scent. He felt Nihlus move a hand down to stroke himself but Saren quickly grabbed it pinning it to the bed. 

"You come from my cock, or not at all boy," he growled possessively. Nihlus groaned loudly tightening himself around Saren's cock making the older turian hiss in pleasure.   
"That's it...come for me Nihlus," he whispered. It only took a few more hard thrusts before Nihlus found his release screaming Saren's name so loud he was certain his neighbors could hear even through the soundproof walls. 

It didn't take long for Saren. His own release following shortly after with a long drawn out moan his head tilting back while he filled the younger man with his seed. He continued to thrust into him lazily riding out the best orgasm he thinks he ever had. When the tremors subsided Saren fell next to the boy gasping for breath. They laid like that for a while until they caught their breaths. 

Nihlus turned on his side facing Saren sliding his talons along his chest slowly. "That was amazing," he said his subtones sending out pleased yet sleeping sounds. Saren chuckled his own subtones coming out as a purr. 

"Not bad for an old man then?" he asked. Nihlus chuckled softly moving closer to rest his head on Saren's chest wrapping his arm around his stomach. Saren wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders pulling him in tightly. He nuzzled into Nihlus' fringe purring slowly. "You've got a very supportive waistline," he commented making Nihlus huff out a laugh. 

"And I really like your fringe, very sexy," he said. Saren smiled warmly and closed his eyes. His body relaxed and his breathing slowed, but he didn't let himself drift to sleep until he was certain his bedmate was fast asleep. For the first time in a long time, Saren's bed was warm and full. Even though he knew it wouldn't last. 

One Week Later:

Saren stood inside the council chambers with the other veteran spectres waiting for their new apprentices. When they were filed in, Saren had a swell of pride when he saw Nihlus in the lineup. Green eyes met him briefly but otherwise didn't show any other emotion. They had shared an entire week together in each other's embrace, tangled in Saren's sheets. Underneath that armor Saren could picture all the scratches alone Nihlus' young body from all the times he bent him to his will. The thought almost made him growl possessively but he held it back while the turian commander called out names until Nihlus' name came up. 

"Kryik you have the honor of being paired with Spectre Arterius. Learn well from him boy," Saren blinked when Nihlus marched up to Saren looking up into his eyes a knowing look in those bright green orbs. 

"Recruit Kryik, reporting sir," he said. Saren hummed a little his mandibles twitching trying to hide the smile that wanted to come out. This just got interesting. Very interesting. 

"Welcome recruit, I won't go easy on you," Saren said evenly. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Nihlus said.


End file.
